


Все, что остается

by fandom_FMA_2018, Riru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Бета:Alre_Snow





	Все, что остается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614032) by [kamextoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamextoise/pseuds/kamextoise). 



Когда он сбегает в первый раз, он отправляется на восток.

Это глубинный зов в самых его костях, властное притяжение, которое он не может обуздать и которому не может дать имени. Иногда он идет днями напролет. Он и так спал слишком долго, а теперь в этом совсем нет нужды. Все, что нужно, чтобы вести его вперед, у него глубоко внутри ― мельчайшие осколки сотен чужих душ, уже не живые, но и не мертвые тоже; застывшие в вечном ожидании.

Вспышки воспоминаний из чьей-то, не его, жизни, говорят, что на востоке ― дом. Далеко за границами страны, но задолго до того, как он доберется до Сина. Воспоминания чужеродны, в них нет того, что он видел своими глазами. Он продолжает путь, потому что должен увидеть; хочет понять, что эти воспоминания значат.

* * *

Он пересекает пустыню пешком за месяц, почти не встречая никого по пути.

Он не спрашивает дорогу, да и вряд ли кто-нибудь может ему помочь.

Еще месяц он ищет желаемое, а когда находит, едва не проходит мимо.

Когда-то это был великий город. Простиравшийся до самого горизонта, мили и мили в любом направлении. Он помнит его наполненным садами, дворцами, жизнью. Но теперь песок вернул его себе, оставив лишь руины и обломки. Песок забрал из мира город, а время ― его имя и людей.

Он стоит там вечность, в молчании. Ему не нужно дышать. Ни один звук не нарушает тишины.

Зачем он пришел сюда, ведомый воспоминаниями о жизни, которую он никогда не вел, о мире, частью которого никогда не был? Он не успел, опоздал на целые века. В конце концов песок заберет и руины, оставив лишь пыль.

Зачем он пришел сюда?

Существо, рожденное из горя, гнева, скорби и отчаяния. Что ему знать о стремлении домой, об этом мертвом городе людей?

Здесь не осталось даже костей.


End file.
